


Soaring

by velveteenvamp



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp
Summary: Sam loves the safety of Danny's arms.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 38





	Soaring

There was no feeling in the world that Sam Manson loved more than being swept under Danny Fenton's arms. The way he would so gently tuck her under there and how she, in turn, would fit; their bodies complimenting each other like a makeshift puzzle. 

Because there _was_ something inherently puzzling about their relationship. What they had was nothing like ordinary couples could imagine (how many boyfriends could say that their girlfriend spent all night cleaning ectoplasm off his clothes?) and that was just how Sam liked it. Sam _loved_ different and that was her favourite trait of Danny's--he was different because he _stood up for others_ , because of his unique powers, because of how he had made her stomach knot from the first moment he laid eyes on her. 

Danny would visit her in the quietest hours of the night, floating up by her window and carrying her outside. It was their alternative take on driving at night. But instead of their eyes being locked on the urban terrain of a road, they'd look down at the city below them. Everything looked different from above at such a great height; the lights seemed to shine more, the grass was greener... there were no confines, the laws of physics didn't even apply. 

Sam would often fall asleep in Danny's arms towards the end of their adventures and she'd wake up in the comparatively limiting expanse of her bed. But she'd smile anyway because she knew who had put here there and tucked her in ever so delicately. She'd rub the sleep from her eyes and observe the dark circles underneath, marks created by an experience only they shared. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small thing that came to me in the midst of an unexpected burst of inspiration. I love these two so much & I hope you enjoyed my little take on them!


End file.
